


Mistletoe Mischief

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas with the Avengers, Cute, Cute!Loki, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Frigga is the best mom, Frigga listens, Loki and a mortal, Loki is an Avenger, Loki on Midgard, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Odin did the right thing, Pining, Tricking the trickster, cuteness, fluffy fluff, post avengers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Loki is helping the Avengers, banished to Earth and he is experiencing his first Christmas. He's been with them for close to a year now and one of Tony Stark's assistants has caught his eye, but he thinks himself unworthy of her. However, his new friends think otherwise.
Relationships: Loki/OFC, Loki/Original Female Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Mistletoe Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> This just... happened. Seriously, I wrote this last week in an hour, it just popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it down. 
> 
> Please enjoy some Christmas fluff!! Happy Holidays!!!
> 
> Thanks @we_dreamerz for input and the title!!!

It had been a wild year so far for Loki. After his attack on New York, he’d been brought back to Asgard in chains. Odin didn’t take too kindly to his foster son’s escapades and threw him into the dungeons with no prospect of release. However, Frigga insisted that Eir, the goddess of healing, check his health first. When they came and shackled him again, Loki lost control. The metal bit his wrists, bringing the memories he’d buried in deep down in his mind back to the forefront. His panicked reaction made Eir take a look at mental health too and what she saw was truly terrifying and utterly horrible.

It turned out that he’d been mind controlled after being tortured for more than a year. Loki’s rehabilitation on Asgard was quick. Odin wanted to get it over with without much fuss. The Allfather also assembled his allies and went to war against Thanos, who posed a threat to the whole universe and not only the nine realms.

Loki took no part in the war. He was a prince again on Asgard, but something else had to be put right. He still had to answer for his crimes on Midgard, which was how he ended up back in New York on a cold February evening.

Not many knew of his return, but those who did weren’t very happy about it, far less when they found out that they would have to work with him. Loki was condemned to community service, just on a larger scale. He was to work with the Avengers to keep Midgard safe.

It had been difficult for everyone involved. But when Loki saved Agents Romanoff and Barton from certain death on a hot day in July by an assassin who not only turned out to work for some S.H.I.E.L.D.-infiltrating organization, but was also an old friend of the Captain, the mood changed. By October, he became friends with the two people whose lives he’d saved. He even apologized to Barton for mind-controlling him one night, while deeply inebriated by mead Thor had managed to smuggle from Asgard. 

Loki got along with everyone, but there was something else, or rather: someone very special. 

One of Stark’s assistants, Sarah, was in charge of everything concerning the tower. She was a lovely little woman with striking blue eyes, brown curls and a smile that lit up the room. She was far too nice to be working for Stark who described her as a “classic Hufflepuff”. (Loki had binge-read Harry Potter one night in April when nobody was talking to him and he was bored, immediately followed by a film marathon) Loki was completely and utterly smitten by the wonderful woman. She made sure everything at the tower was in order, at least as much as possible, considering who was living in the building.

She’d made sure Loki had enough bookshelves in his two-room apartment, something that only made Stark roll his eyes as obviously e-book readers were a thing. Loki preferred paper, though. She helped him when he accidentally set his kitchen on fire or thrashed his bed in a nightmare. She also had his back that one time he managed to bring down J.A.R.V.I.S. and all the electronics in the building when he clicked on a wrong link. 

Most importantly, she'd spent time with him, even in the beginning when nobody else would. She’d checked in on him twice per day just after he’d arrived. He’d behaved like an ass. But she hadn’t let that deter her. He learned that his behavior would get him nowhere, so he changed tactics. He realized that it was actually nice to be nice to her - to make her smile and giggle. After that it wasn't long before they started meeting up for lunch, bonding over their mutual interests and making fun of the other Avengers and their mannerisms. 

Stark noticed their regular lunch dates and teased Loki about her. But Loki maintained they were just friends until one fateful night he got so drunk he confessed his feelings for her to Stark and Natasha. 

And those two were planning something.

Because unbeknown to Loki, who thought himself unworthy and undeserving of Sarah’s attention, Stark’s assistant was very much into the God of Mischief herself. She had never said anything, but if Natasha Romanoff was anything, she was perceptive. The Black Widow casually let something about Sarah’s infatuation with the Norse god slip to Tony Stark, who wouldn’t be Tony Stark if he didn’t immediately begin to meddle. 

Loki wasn’t looking forward to the Christmas party, but Thor convinced him to attend. It was just a small event, not like the over the top party Tony had had organized the week before, with the mayor, several local sports teams, as well as singers, actors and other glamorous figures from all over Midgard and especially New York attending. No, this was supposed to be for the inhabitants of the tower as well as for some coworkers who didn’t have anywhere else to be on Christmas Eve. 

When Loki found out Sarah would be there, he was suddenly excited. He remembered the big party and the film star who’d blatantly flirted with the wonderful woman. The Aesir prince had barely been able to hold himself back and not defenestrate the blasé mortal who was clearly looking for a hook up. Sarah had rejected the actor and Loki had rejoiced. They had spent most of the evening together after that. 

And now it was December 24 and Loki was nervous for some reason. He knew something was going on, he could feel it in the air, a very faint buzzing energy. It wasn’t hostile, just a general sense of mischief, the source of which he couldn’t identify.

When he stepped out of the elevator into the common room at the appointed time, nobody was in sight. Loki frowned until he heard the soft *ding* of the other elevator. He turned around and out stepped a surprised looking Sarah. 

“Good evening Loki! Where is everybody?” she asked, eyes wide.

“Good evening Sarah. I have not the faintest idea, I thought there was a party going on here?” he asked, looking around. 

“I don’t think there’s anyone… oh!” the woman stopped in the middle of her sentence.

“What is it?” Loki asked a bit alarmed.

She wore a strange expression he couldn’t place, and she was pointing up…. Loki swallowed hard. A mistletoe was hanging right above them. The meaning of the plant had been explained to him by Captain Rogers and Loki had expressed his opinion on the utter ridiculousness of that special custom. Now, however, his mouth went dry and he felt hot all of a sudden. 

Sarah eyed him.

“I… we… we don’t have to, nobody will know!” she tried.

“I beg your pardon, Miss Miller, but Mister Stark insists that I monitor every mistletoe related occurrence in the tower for him,” JARVIS interrupted politely. 

“Oh,” she breathed, turning crimson.

“Ah. Well, then we should probably honor tradition,” Loki offered, his voice sounding hoarse.

Sarah stared at him.

“Are you alright with this, dear?” Loki asked, his voice gentle.

She smiled.

“More than alright,” she said before taking him by surprise and getting on her tiptoes to press her soft lips against his. Her hands were at the back of his neck and Loki hurried to wrap his arms around her, holding her close. He touched his lips to hers and the tips of their tongues danced together, their warmth mingling and both of them feeling the other’s devotion in the kiss.

When they heard someone clear their throat, they slowly separated, though without letting completely go of each other. It was a big effort for both of them to tear their eyes away from each other.

A smirking Tony and an equally smirking Natasha had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. 

“I told you it would work,” Natasha said as Tony grinned, huffed and handed over a hundred dollar bill.


End file.
